Family reunion with future and past
by BelieveInTheImagination
Summary: What happens if Percy and Jason travels back in time when Percy was rewarded for saving Olympus from Kronos? What will happen when The Fates tells them that they all need to spend time together? Find out if you're brave enough. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own PJatO or HoO**

_Family reunion with past and future._

Artemis P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. A boy had declined godhood for the sake of others. I knew Perseus wasn't like other males but I really thought that he would accept the offer. Now I know that he is different. He has truly earned my respect. Well, he already did when he saved me from Atlas and took the burden from the sky.

I was brought back from my thoughts when Perseus turned around so he could go back to his friends. But suddenly there was a bright golden light in the middle of the throne room. It was so bright that I needed to look away.

When the light faded there were two boys sparring. Boys are so annoying. One of them had blond hair and the other one had black. They were both wearing orange camp-half-blood T-shirts and light blue colored jeans.

I couldn't see very much because they were very fast in their movements. But I could see that they were equally good. The one with black hair was humming on the Pirates of the Caribbean song.

"Can you stop singing that song? It's irritating!" The boy with blond hair said.

"That's why I'm doing it."

A second later I could see the blond haired one on the ground with a sword pointed to his chest.

"Do you yield?" The black haired one said.

He sighed but eventually said "Fine, I yield. This means that you are leading with 24 against mine 23"

I could finally see how they looked like. If I were a normal no man-hating goddess then I would say that they both looked handsome. But I am an man-hating goddess so of course I didn't think like that.

But I finally realized something. The black haired boy was Percy Jackson. I didn't understand. How can there be two Percy Jackson.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MY STUPID BROTHER IS GOING ON HERE?" My dad screamed. He truly loves his drama moments.

"Chill Zeus, I really don't know why you're so angry, again." Percy said

"Yeah dad, why have you summoned us here?" Blondie said.

Wait a sec. Dad? I didn't know father had anymore demigod children. Well, not in the Greek form, that is. Wait. Oh no, we have big problem. This could lead to another civil war. What the Hades is a Roman doing with a Greek.

"Wait a sec Jason." So blondie's name is Jason. "Somethings wrong." Oh you don't say. "Olympus looks old and ruined." Olympus looks old? I wouldn't say that. "If I didn't know better, then I would say that we have traveled back in time."

Have they traveled back in time? So that explains why there is two Percy. But how did they get here? And why did they come? Ugghhrr, now I have a headache.

Suddenly Jason gasps. "Dude, did you just say something smart?"

"Ha-ha, very funny Grace."

Grace? Jason Grace? Thalia Grace? That means that Jason is Thalia's full blooded brother.

Thalia gasps. I think she figured it out. She starts running to Jason and I can see tears in her eyes. I can see that she is happy. And that makes me happy because my lieutenant really deserves happiness.

After a sibling reunion my dad asks yet again what's going on. The two boys seemed to not have an answer. I can see Athena from the corner of my eyes and it looks like she is going to explode because she hates not knowing things.

Suddenly there was a bright light and in front of us stood the tree fates. This could only lead to problems. What is going on? Those three only shows up when there is trouble. Great. We just had a big war and now there is more. It's probably another war. No, Artemis, stop thinking like this. Something like that won't happen, right?

"We have brought you here together for a family reunion." They said in union. "We want to make the Olympians better rulers. Our solution is to let their children help. And the two in charge are Percy Jackson from the future and Jason Grace from the future. We trust you two, great heroes. And we hope that the others trust you. If you ever need help we will send it. If we want more people from the future then we will send them. We hope we are clear." After they were done with their scary talking that sent me shivers they vanished in a golden light.

Suddenly Future Percy claps one time to get our attention.

"I think we all know what to do now." He makes a dramatic pause and then shouts "BEACH PARTY!"

**I hope you liked it and please review.**

**Thanks for reading **


	2. AN

**Hi guys...**

**I am soooo sorry for the waiting...**

***hides behind my brother***

**Before you start throwing tomatoes at my shield (AKA my brother) I would just want your attention.**

**ATTENTION EVERYBODY, I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY!**

**I am giving this story up for ADOPTION**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**I'm not a chapter-girl...**

**I am more of a one-shot-girl**

**THE PRESS IS KILLING ME**

**It is not that you have been complaining or something. It's just that it isn't fair to any of you to wait for something that you can't get.**

**Soooo I am leaving this story to someone that wants and will write more...**

**Just make a private chat with me and you'll maybe get to adopt my little baby (AKA my story)**

**BYE, LOVE YOU GUYS**

**(I'm going to start writing on one-shots)**

**(This isn't a "goodbye" to chapter stories, it's just a "see ya later, alligator")**


End file.
